vampirediariesfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Liste des épisodes de The Originals
Saison 1 (2013-2014) *Épisode 00 - Le retour du roi (Pilot) *Épisode 01 - Retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans (Always and Forever) *Épisode 02 - A la reconquête du royaume (House of the Rising Son) *Épisode 03 - Les amants maudits (Tangled Up In Blue) *Épisode 04 - Nouvelles alliances (Girl in New Orleans) *Épisode 05 - Le rituel de la moisson (Sinners and Saints) *Épisode 06 - Le fruit empoisonné (Fruit of the Poisoned Tree) *Épisode 07 - Sauver l'espèce (Bloodletting) *Épisode 08 - La fièvre du pouvoir (The River in Reverse) *Épisode 09 - Les deux rois (Reigning Pain in New Orleans) *Épisode 10 - Le signe prémonitoire (The Casket Girls) *Épisode 11 - Après moi, le déluge (Après Moi, Le Déluge) *Épisode 12 - Magie noire (Dance Back from the Grave) *Épisode 13 - Changement de pouvoir (Crescent City) *Épisode 14 - Un secret bien gardé (Long Way Back From Hell) *Épisode 15 - Famille décomposée (Le Grand Guignol) *Épisode 16 - Pour toujours et à jamais (Farewell to Storyville) *Épisode 17 - Tous rivaux (Moon Over Bourbon Street) *Épisode 18 - La fête des sorcières (The Big Uneasy) *Épisode 19 - Point de rupture (An Unblinking Death) *Épisode 20 - Le pacte des louves (A Closer Walk With Thee) *Épisode 21 - A feu et à sang (The Battle of New Orleans) *Épisode 22 - Le dernier espoir (From a Cradle to a Grave) Saison 2 (2014-2015) *Épisode 01 - Renaissance (Rebirth) *Épisode 02 - Les parents terribles (Alive and Kicking) *Épisode 03 - L'invitation (Every Mother's Son) *Épisode 04 - Carnaval éternel (Live and Let Die) *Épisode 05 - Derrière la porte... (Red Door) *Épisode 06 - Le poids de la haine (Wheel Inside the Wheel) *Épisode 07 - En plein cœur (Chasing the Devil's Tail) *Épisode 08 - Le bon côté (The Brothers That Care Forgot) *Épisode 09 - Seconde peau (The Map of Moments) *Épisode 10 - La prison (Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire) *Épisode 11 - L'armée de damnés (Brotherhood of the Damned) *Épisode 12 - Confidences (Sanctuary) *Épisode 13 - Le serment d'allégeance (The Devil is Damned) *Épisode 14 - Je t'aime, adieu (I Love You, Goodbye) *Épisode 15 - La course du temps (They All Asked For You) *Épisode 16 - Sauvez mon âme (Save My Soul) *Épisode 17 - Le rite des Neufs (Exquisite Corpse) *Épisode 18 - Les yeux de la nuit (Night Has A Thousand Eyes) *Épisode 19 - L'ultimatum (When the Levee Breaks) *Épisode 20 - L'origine de la haine (City Beneath The Sea) *Épisode 21 - La Malédiction de la reine (Fire with Fire) *Épisode 22 - Et poussière, tu retourneras (Ashes to Ashes) Saison 3 (2015-2016) *Épisode 01 - Démonstration de force (For the Next Millennium) *Épisode 02 - Sombre présage (You Hung the Moon) *Épisode 03 - La nouvelle lignée (I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans) *Épisode 04 - Le gala initiatique (A Walk on the Wild Side) *Épisode 05 - Révélations douloureuses (The Axeman's Letter) *Épisode 06 - Une magnifique erreur (Beautiful Mistake) *Épisode 07 - Sortez les couteaux! (Out of the Easy) *Épisode 08 - Les rivales (The Other Girl in New Orleans) *Épisode 09 - La parenthèse (Savior) *Épisode 10 - Dans l'ombre des vivants (A Ghost Along the Mississippi) *Épisode 11 - La rage au cœur (Wild at Heart) *Épisode 12 - La tête des Strix (Dead Angels) *Épisode 13 - Chassez le surnaturel (Heart Shaped Box) *Épisode 14 - La fin de l'emprise (A Streetcar Named Desire) *Épisode 15 - Oublie-moi (An Old Friend Calls) *Épisode 16 - Seul avec les autres (Alone with Everybody) *Épisode 17 - Plus fort que tous (Behind the Black Horizon) *Épisode 18 - Morsure fatale (The Devil Comes Here and Sighs) *Épisode 19 - Repos éternel (No More Heartbreaks) *Épisode 20 - Victoire sans lendemain (Where Nothing Stays Buried) *Épisode 21 - Mensonges et conséquences (Give 'Em Hell Kid) *Épisode 22 - Le roi est mort, vive le roi! (The Bloody Crown) Saison 4 (2017) *Épisode 01 - Le poids de la couronne (Gather Up the Killers) *Épisode 02 - Pas de quartier (No Quarter) *Épisode 03 - Les possédés (Haunter of Ruins) *Épisode 04 - La peur du néant (Keepers of the House) *Épisode 05 - Il n'en restera qu'un (I Hear You Knocking) *Épisode 06 - Le nœud de vipères (Bag of Cobras) *Épisode 07 - L'appel aux ancêtres (High Water and a Devil's Daughter) *Épisode 08 - La légende d'Inadu (Voodoo in My Blood) *Épisode 09 - L'un ou l'autre (Queen Death) *Épisode 10 - Voyage dans l'inconscient (Phantomesque) *Épisode 11 - La force de l'esprit (A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken) *Épisode 12 - L'enfant roi (Voodoo Child) *Épisode 13 - Serment brisé (The Feast of All Sinners) Saison 5 (2018) *Épisode 01 - Aux quatre coins du monde *Épisode 02 - ...Avant la tempête (One Wrong Turn On Bourbon) *Épisode 03 - Ne me quitte pas (Ne Me Quitte Pas)'' *Épisode 04 - Entre le pire et le moindre mal (Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea)'' *Épisode 05 - Haine ancestrale (Don't It Just Break Your Heart)'' *Épisode 06 - Guet-Apens (What, Will, I, Have, Left)'' *Épisode 07 - God's Gonna Trouble the Water *Épisode 08 - The Kindness of Strangers *Épisode 09 - We Have Not Long To Live *Épisode 10 - There in the Disappearing Light *Épisode 11 - Til the Day I Die *Épisode 12 - The Tale of Two Wolves *Épisode 13 - When The Saints Go Marching In The Awakening (Websérie - 2014) *Épisode 01 - The Awakening (Partie 1) *Épisode 02 - The Awakening (Partie 2) *Épisode 03 - The Awakening (Partie 3) *Épisode 04 - ''The Awakening (Partie 4)'' Catégorie:Listes Catégorie:Épisodes (The Originals) Catégorie:Saison 1 (The Originals) Catégorie:Saison 2 (The Originals) Catégorie:Saison 3 (The Originals) Catégorie:Saison 4 (The Originals) Catégorie:Saison 5 (The Originals) Catégorie:The Originals: The Awakening